<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good by hwahhyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632287">good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun'>hwahhyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung is good at everything. even kissing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>changbin doesn't exactly know what led to jisung having his tongue basically down his throat, but it's happening.</p><p>like every other thought was clouded in the back of his mind as all he could think about was jisung's lips on his. minho wasn't lying when he said jisung was a great kisser.</p><p>he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. he felt cold hands on his stomach, slowly trailing up his stomach. a sound came from the back changbin's throat that couldn't be anything but a moan.</p><p>he reached his hands out just to grab on any part of jisung. he found his neck, wrapping his arms around it and pulling him closer, pressing his back onto the side of the closet.</p><p>eventually, jisung pulled away, finally letting them breathe. but only a single moment went by until changbin's neck was attacked, kisses trailing down slowly to his collarbone.</p><p>and those hands around his neck went up to tug at his hair, changbin throwing his head back as a pleased moan left his lips again.</p><p>"you wanted this, didn't you?" jisung mumbled against his neck.</p><p>"yes," changbin said breathlessly. "i wanted this..."</p><p>he could barely speak as the other rolled his hips forward, his breath hitching in his throat. god, that was the friction he wanted.</p><p>"you weren't very slick about it," jisung went on, moving his hand under changbin's shirt higher before chuckling. "i thought you brought me here to be salty about losing for once."</p><p>he retracted his hand away just as they reached his chest, smirking as changbin whined from the lost contact.</p><p>"never knew you wanted to suck my dick," jisung hissed into his ear, stepping backwards and opening the closet door. "we'll see about next time."</p><p>he left, leaving the door wide open. changbin, all worked up and horny with an obvious boner, scoffed, pulling down his shirt.</p><p>"what the fuck?" he swore under his breath. all that just to <em>leave</em>? "and i really was gonna get on my knees and suck him off. fucking-"</p><p>"changbin? changbin?" he heard.</p><p>changbin stepped out the closet, seeing chan enter the room, who relaxed seeing his friend.</p><p>"shit, there you are. did something happen? jisung was all smirking when he came back," chan started, pointing towards the door. "you didn't actually give him head, did you?"</p><p>"nah," changbin shook his head. "that fucker gave me a boner though. a little help here?"</p><p>chan rolled his eyes. "alright."</p><p>and they walked into the closet, closing the door behind them. his and chan’s relationship was a bit... confusing.</p><p>they called each other friends, yet fuck whenever they feel horny. which is arguably a lot.</p><p>a boring day at college? let’s suck each other off. won a few rap battles? changbin fucks chan in the bathroom to reward his victories. nothing else to do? chan heads over to his flat and they’re fucking again. </p><p>guess you could say they’re friends with benefits though neither ever confirmed it. they just... did it.</p><p>as usual, except with obvious frustration and anger, changbin kisses chan, being quick to shove his tongue into the other’s mouth. the next thing they know, chan is blowing changbin, who was basically abusing his throat.</p><p>once he finally came into the other’s mouth, chan let out a cough, his lips swollen and eyes watery from the lack of air.</p><p>”i couldn’t breath, bin,” chan breathed, wiping his eyes to clear his vision. “you’re too rough.”</p><p>”you never expect me to all soft with you any other time,” changbin scoffed, zipping his jeans. “want soft sex? fuck someone else.”</p><p>”fine,” chan hissed, getting to his feet while massaging his neck with his hands. “i’ll fuck felix or something.”</p><p>”don’t care,” changbin retorted. he never did when he screwed with someone else. they weren’t together in a relationship, so why did it matter anyways?</p><p>plus, he has his sights on jisung now. not him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just realised how small my phone screen is holy fuck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>changbin drunk the entire glass of alcohol in one single gulp. he only came here to get drunk, as per usual. he could care less about class in the morning.</p><p>“pour me some more,” he said roughly, shoving his cup right in front of hyunjin. the other smirked at him.</p><p>“you’re desperate tonight,” he joked, pouring more of the strong alcohol in his empty glass.</p><p>“i’m trying to get shitfaced, what else would be my reason?” changbin retorted, downing the drink once more at a quick pace. hyunjin only nodded, pouring him some more.</p><p>“did you win yesterday?” hyunjin asked. changbin shook his head.</p><p>“jisung beat me.”</p><p>“that’s new,” hyunjin said teasingly, taking a sip of his drink. “chan kept complaining his throat was sore.”</p><p>“and?” changbin said. “he said he’d help me after jisung got me hard.”</p><p>“he did?” hyunjin responded. “i thought you hated his guts, hyung.”</p><p>“i still wanted to fuck him.”</p><p>“well, if you still want to, he’s here tonight,” hyunjin said, winking. changbin furrowed his eyebrows, the drunk man looking through the crowd of fellow college students.</p><p>eventually, he did spot jisung among the crowd, talking to minho as usual. his hand was not-so sneakily on minho’s thigh, his fingers gripping the inner part. changbin felt himself burn with jealousy at the sight, abruptly leaving hyunjin behind.</p><p>jisung quickly took notice of him when he came over, a sly smirk on his handsome face that changbin wanted so badly to wipe off. </p><p>“we need to talk,” changbin growled, grabbing jisung by the arm and dragging him away from minho, who looked completely confused.</p><p>they ended up in a bathroom, changbin pushing jisung into stall, locking the door behind them before pinning the other against the wall.</p><p>”you wanna finish what we started, right?” jisung spoke in a low voice, grabbing changbin’s arms and lowering them as he whispered into the other’s ear. “or am i wrong, <em>changbin</em>?”</p><p>changbin let out a gasp at when his own back hit the stall wall, liking how his name slid off the other’s tongue. </p><p>“yeah, why else would i have pulled you in here?” changbin said, trying to regain his former confidence. jisung laughed before kissing him harshly.</p><p>changbin kissed back, feeling jisung’s hands slid down to his jeans, trying to unzip it. soon enough, as jisung had his tongue in changbin’s mouth, the other moaning, he finally had his pants down, pressing his palm against changbin’s bulge.</p><p>jisung pulled away, running his tongue across his bottom lip. “want me to suck you off? want me to, <em>slut</em>?”</p><p>“w-who you calling slut?” changbin managed to say, letting out a whine at jisung palming at this clothed dick again. jisung leaned forward, whispering into his ear again.</p><p>”the same person who willingly fucks anyone when he gets a chance,” jisung hissed, slipping his fingers into his boxers to pull them down. “i know your reputation, fucker.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>changbin wanted to snap back at him but he fell silent seeing jisung sink down onto his knees, eyeing the other’s dick that rested in his hand, fully hard and already leaking from the tip.</p><p>“i’ve seen better,” jisung shrugged before licking the tip. changbin bit his bottom lip, again wanting to snap at the other. “i can’t be people actually think this is impressive.”</p><p>“shut up,” changbin hissed. “i’m tired of hearing your mouth, damn it.”</p><p>“what are you gonna do, huh?” jisung said teasingly, starting to stroke him at a uncomfortably slow pace. “huh? how are you gonna shut me up?”</p><p>“just shut up and blow me.”</p><p>“you’re so impatient,” jisung tutted. “but alright.”</p><p>he easily took the first few inches into his mouth, keeping his slow pace as he just barely moved his head, keeping eye contact with the standing man. </p><p>changbin’s hand tightened itself into jisung’s hair, forcing him to deep throat him. he wasn’t sure if the other would like it rough, but he could care less.</p><p>despite changbin thrusting roughly into his throat, jisung’s eyes starting to water from the lack of air, he still dealt with it rather than pull away. he’ll let him take control for now. soon enough changbin was coming, jisung swallowing and making a face at the bitter taste.</p><p>he stood up. “you taste good.”</p><p>“wow, i didn’t know,” changbin retorted, surprised when jisung kissed him again. he’ll admit, he wasn’t a fan of tasting his own jizz on jisung’s tongue, the other tilting his head to the side as the kiss became heated.</p><p>“i’m gonna fuck you,” jisung mumbled against his lips. “fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk. and you’re gonna take it because i know you like it rough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it’s basically raining and snowing at the same time, i cannot pay attention in class because my ability to focus is shite all of a sudden, and i can’t write scenes like this to save a fucking life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>